I Won't Let You Go
by DracoMalfoy'sPrincess
Summary: She never wanted a Contract Marriage, but Love doesn't always come first. '"Then why don't we get married?" whatever I was expecting, that was not it. I smile, "Is that a proposal, Mr. Malfoy?" I ask, holding my hair over my shoulder and trying not to let the angry tears, at the article, escape. "Because you can do better than that!" He wanted her; he just didn't know how say it.
1. Broken Strings

**Hello everyone, i guess that this is one of those more common story types ; but i will try my damndest to make sure that it is as original as i can make it. **

**for readers of Why me! or Danger Zone, i have not given up on either of those. Why me will have an update in the next few days. i've written the chapter, i just have to read the rest oft he fic again to make sure that everything ties in because i have forgotten the storyline a little and i dont want to post a naff chapter. **

**hopefully you all like this.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own any of Harry Potter. **

**again, if anyone fancies being a beta for this story write a signed review expressing your interest and i will reply. **

**Thanks so much for deciding to read my story. **

**Ps. This will me an M rater story. expect sexual scenes. **

* * *

I guess you could say that the day started with a bang. A big, colourful, smoky bang as one of Fred and George Weasleys' WWW prototype products burst to flame in front of my face. Yes, that was the start of my day. All purple and blue smoke, sore eyes and the screeching of the fire alarm in my apartment – I always say that it is better to be safe than sorry!

Actually, that was a lie. The prototype in a box (left by "accident") in my apartment was not the beginning of my day. The beginning, a highly more horrific start to my day occurred when boyfriend/ best friend of two years dumped my sorry behind on its behind after he revealed that I was apparently 'boring', a 'prude' and 'un-fucking-lovable'! The nerve of the man to say those things to a woman who was totally and completely and _not really_ in love with him.

There, I admitted it. I was the girl who stayed with her partner because it was safe and I was scared of not being accepted by anyone else. I had fallen into that mundane, predictable pattern that had me spending more time working that I did with my boyfriend – considering I share an office with Draco 'the ferret' Malfoy, he achieved quite a fit by making me want to spend more time with the blond git.

And here is the best bit... I had resulted to dating Cormac Mclaggen.

Yes, it had been one of the odd, very rocky relationships and I don't really know how it had started. I know how it ended. At 21, I had still not allowed him to get his grubby little fingers anywhere near my knickers. I had a moment – ok, two years – of weakness where I had hoped and hoped that one day I would feel the pull. You know that little pull you feel when you want someone so badly that you know you would do anything for them because you want to make them happy.

That little feeling behind you navel that happens when you are so attracted to someone that you want them every moment and every second of every fucking day. My mother said it came with time. I can guarantee that it does not come with time because I was with Cormac for two years and I didn't feel even an inkling of butterflies in my stomach.

I finally agreed to date Cormac when Ron told me that we would never happen. He didn't say it in the disgustingly blunt way that Cormac spat his hatred of my whole being at me. He was kind about it and we sat down together on my sofa, as he explained that he was batting for the other side of the team.

I didn't get it at first. And he had to explain it to me in more plain term. "I'm gay, Hermione."

Ha. I finally understood what he was saying at least. "Oh," that was all I managed as I continued shuffling through my box of Celebrations – clearly it was not really the best moment to be holding a box of chocolates (_needed to drown my sorrows) _that tell me to be happy and celebrate this momentous occasion; but well, there you go.

And when I had finally got over drowning my sorrows, using my more fittingly named _Flake_ bars, I managed to shout my happiness from the rooftop of my building... drunk.

Yes, that is where Cormac Mclaggen found me. On my bloody roof, screaming ... and this is word for every, embarrassing word... 'Oh yes, _RONALD! _You bastard, you! Gay! Oh right, you are Gay. Was this a new development, or was Lavender Brown a MAN? Hmnn? DIDN'T FUCKING THINK SO!' It pretty much continued on from there.

And Cormac took me home, never the gentleman, handed me another bottle of wine and, after I was completely mullered, proceeded to try and shove his hand down my trousers. Even in my completely inebriated state, I told him to shove off and then I thought it was a bright idea to enter into a monogamous, two year, relationship with him.

Clearly I was off my rocker.

Now, firmly back in place on my rocker, with the smoke clearing and giving me the incentive to get up, I make my way to the floo. "Ron?" I call into the fireplace. Eventually, after I got over the development of his sexuality – and apologised for calling Lavender a man... loudly... using a sonorous charm – I realised that this couldn't have turned out better because we really were not compatible. "He dumped me."

"Oh no." He looks at me from his bed; he really should open the floo in his living room more often. Ronald Weasley, still supporting his normal red locks, brushes the sleep from his eyes and lifts his arm to invite me into his bed. I hop through the floo and snuggle under the covers he holds open for me. "Wake up, Theo." Ron pushes the man beside him with his elbow as I snuggle into the space between the two men, curling up between the red sheets.

An even more startling development of the past two years than Ron being gay and the loss of all my mental functions was that Theodore Nott – Pureblood extraordinaire, best friend of Draco Malfoy and notorious Slytherin playboy – was also gay... and the two men had apparently been seeing each other in secret since our Hogwarts days. "Theo," I murmur quietly before pressing my cold toes to his bare thighs, "You two better be wearing underwear." I mutter as I realise exactly where I am.

"Shut up, Hermione." Theo grabs my ankle and pulls me over to his side of the bed, snuggling his head into my curls and falling back to sleep if the snore is anything to do with it.

I glare, reach my hand around to pinch his – thankfully boxer clad – bum and he groans again. "He dumped me..." I tell Theo when he opens his eyes and fixes me with a hard scowl, "He said I was a prude and... and..."

"Oh, baby girl," Theo and Ron move closer as Theo speaks gently, finally fully awake.

"Draco calls me that," I tell him, smiling at the thought of my business partner. We had hated each other for seven years until we were thrust into working in the same office until finally we decided to set up our own business three months ago when I had first started hanging out at the office more.

Eventually, Malfoy and I had gotten past old rivalries – with a lot of grovelling and apologies oh his side; who says you can't have a little fun at his expense – and we had become friends. It was easier than expected anyway because with the introduction of Theo – the first snake – into our group, the rest had decided that we were a good place to nest and they had all slithered into our group. Understandably, Harry and I were wary at first, who wouldn't have been, but they finally proved themselves and we ended up getting along marvellously – except Malfoy and I who needed a little longer for the ice to crack. "We all do." He reminds me - all being the rest of the snakes; Marcus Flint, Blaise Zabini and Adrian Pucey. "But that's not the point,Mclaggen was a bastard anyway."

Ron stays quiet; the introduction of feelings into the conversation is solely Theo territory. Ron never progressed past the stage when he had the emotional range of a teaspoon and, so, I seek comfort in the arms of my once upon a time enemy.

"Where the fuck is everyone?" I close my eyes. Great, here comes the cavalry. Malfoy has arrived, and with him I assume he has bought his snide tongue and his sparkling wit that I could really do without today. "Please Merlin let them be dressed," I can't help the giggle that escapes my mouth when I hear Draco muttering to himself on the other side of the door.

"Draco," I say, leading to a quick opening of the door and a shocked looking Malfoy on the other side of the open doorway. "Hi."

"Hey, Baby Girl." He walks in, taking hold of my hand and pulling me out of Theo's warm embrace and the comfort of the fluffy covers. Draco would never get into the bed with us, unlike Harry or Adrian who would cuddle up till the cows came home, and neither would Blaise. They are both very reserved people who hated physical contact which didn't consist of hot, naked girls and several rounds of copulating. They didn't do hugs. Well, I don't really care too much when I fling myself at him and I feel him stiffen beneath my hold. "He broke up with you didn't he."

His hands still haven't moved from his sides and his discomfort is obvious to all of us, "Yes,"

"I told you he wasn't worth it, Baby Girl." Finally his arms snake around me, locking behind my back and pressing me into his chest. I guess I am the total opposite of Draco and Blaise. Hugging here, like this, in the open and fully clothed is much more in my comfort zone then snuggling under the covers at night. I would hate lying in the same bed as Cormac, he would try and pull me into his body and push his hands down my trousers even though I continued to say no.

"I know." I tell him, releasing him from my hold and letting my hands fall limply to my sides. Theo, who has no problem with intimacy, glares at Draco and pulls me into my side as he leads the way into the kitchen. "I just feel so stupid for waiting two years; I knew he wasn't the one from the first time he tried to touch me and I told him to stop, but I have some sort of self depreciating need to suffer through the wrong guys." I hang my head, as Draco hands me a cup of steaming black coffee. No sugar or milk, just the way that I like it. "Thank you. Just look at my stupid history with guys!"

Suddenly there are several other pops, Harry Potter – yes, the _Chosen One _or the 'One-Who-Would-Not-Die' as Draco likes to call him – Adrian Pucey, Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint storm into the room. "Your boyfriend was just making out with some girl in the middle of Diagon Alley!" Marcus yells, flicking his eyes to me before turning to Harry and Adrian to back up his story.

"As I was saying, I always have made the worst choice in guys... Ron – no offence, but you were gay." He shrugs, shaking his head and flipping it off with a wave of his hand, "Viktor Krum!" we all groan at that one. Soon after the defeat of Voldermort, Viktor Krum had done an exclusive with Rita Skeeter claiming to have been my first in every aspect of our relationship. I had people calling me a slut for weeks because they thought I lost my virginity to an International Quidditch star in my fourth year at Hogwarts. "Cormac." I continue the list, "And my long time crush on Adrian!" I point my hand at the good looking man on the other side of the table, raising my eyebrows into a 'what was I thinking' expression and watching every other member of the table burst into laughter.

"What is wrong with me?" Adrian looks offended, "I am a catch."

"Yes, for half the women in England." I reply, laughing at the smirk on his face. His blue eyes shine in the morning light and he runs a hand through his cropped, spiky, dark brown hair before flashing me a devilish smile and winking sexily.

His body could turn event he biggest icicle into a puddle of water at his feet and I find myself salivating as he uses the hand not holding his coffee to pull up the corner of his t-shirt. I have to admit that my favourite part of a man's body is the sexy little 'v' that you find between their hip bones and Adrian has just that. Come to think of it, Draco and Marcus probably do to, what with all the Quidditch they play to keep fit and the private gym that Malfoy set up in the top of our office building. "I could..._educate... _you if you so desire, Baby Girl."

"Shut up!" I laugh throwing a jumper from the back of my chair at his face and watching him duck easily to miss it before going to pick it up off of the floor. "None of you are going to understand; maybe I should just go find Ginny."

"No tell us," Marcus reaches out a hand, clasping my fingers in his own larger ones and looking down at me with his big brown eyes. He used to be big and scary, that was Marcus. He didn't really say much and his eyes did all the talking – usually saying things like 'Fuck off, Bastard.' – but when he finally softened up, after the war was all over and done and his Dad had finally be locked in Azkaban, it really became clear that he was one of the sweetest blokes that I have ever met. He is still big and scary. But in a good way.

"I want someone who loves me," I tell them, picking at some of the chipped wood, "I think I deserve to find someone special. I don't just want to give myself away to any Tom, Dick or Harry."

I don't dare to look at any of them, it's hard to talk about my love life with a bunch of players who fuck anything with legs, a couple and a man in a committed relationship with Ginny Weasley. "I wouldn't want to give myself to Harry either, Baby Girl, we all understand you there!" I roll my eyes at Draco and he flashes me a smirk, clearly trying to lighten the mood.

Shaking my head I continue, "It doesn't have to last forever, I don't want an instant love story, I just want someone who will set me on fire... just for one night... who will make me forget everything and who will make me believe that all is right with the world." I smile down at my hands before looking up at the faces of my friends, "So which one of you are going to do it?" I ask, "It can't be Ron or Theo because they are gay and Harry is in a relationship, so it will have to be one of you four." I say, pointing to Blaise, Marcus and Draco.

It is hilarious, watching all of their spit their drinks into the middle of the table, "I'm joking, geez!" I laugh, turning to the sink as I wash up my cup and begin to start of the pancakes. "One day..." I tell them, "One day I will meet my prince charming."

Draco sighs, walking up to me and pressing a kiss to the back of my neck as he swipes a finger through the runny pancake batter, "Maybe you already know him," He whispers, kissing me again and then moving to take his seat between Theo and Harry around the large oak table.

* * *

After breakfast, we meet up with the rest of the girls and join for our weekly Sunday drinks and lunch. I know it seems like all we do is eat – and I guess that is pretty much what we do – but we work and exercise and other things. Ginny Weasley meets us at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron and she motions us to the table that they had chosen.

In the years after the war, all the shops in Magical London seemed to go through a major revamp and the Leaky Cauldron was no longer a dingy littler entrance to the Magical Community. It was our weekly hang out and, trust me when I say that, if it wasn't up to Draco Malfoy's high standards we would not be eating there.

Draco orders for us all and then we make our way to the table in the back. Luna, looking as dazed as ever, mumbles to Pansy Parkinson about something or other – probably a mystical, imaginary being – and we watch as Pansy nods along; genuinely interested.

It had been odd the first time that Pansy had been invited to lunch with us, sure we had accepted all the other vipers into our den, but there was something different about joining forces with _Pansy! _Maybe it was because she was a girl and it was solely up to Ginny, Luna and I whether or not we accepted her, because for some reason that is how it always goes when it comes to girls.

But as soon as she complemented Ginny's handbag and my shoes, we were all set to go and we had started on the long road to friendship. Luna was much easier to convince. Ask about Wrakspurts or something and she is like putty in your hands. "Hey, 'Mione." Pansy says and I can tell by the soft tone of her voice and the look in her eyes that she knows.

I look to Harry, who at least has the decency to hang his head a little for spilling my secret to his girlfriend who then spread it around the girls, but I don't really have it in me to mind that much considering that they would have found out anyway.

Smiling, I reply to her welcome and then node at the two other girls. "Who gives a shit about that tosser anyway," Ginny says, grabbing onto my arm and pulling me around to look at her, "We have already decided what to do to make this day better."

"If you are suggesting pinning his face to a dart board and taking shots at it, then thanks but no thanks," I laugh, letting her lace her fingers with mine and watching her look to the heavens for help.

"Who do you think I am? No, we are going to throw all of your worries away in one go, we are going shopping... courtesy of Malfoy." Ginny smirks, holding up a black Credit card with 'Draco A. Malfoy' printed along the bottom.

Malfoy growls, patting his pockets for his wallet and checking for his card before coming up short. "Where did you get that?"

"From you, Duh!" Ginny smiles, "I was joking, but you should really be more careful with your stuff." She reprimands him, handing the card back over and watching Malfoy thrust his wallet back into his jeans.

I pout, "I was really looking forward to working my way through Malfoy's family vault!" Draco grabs onto my thigh and presses tightly.

"You wouldn't even be able to make a dent, Baby Girl." He tells me, holding onto my leg and looking straight into my eyes with his icy, grey ones.

The rest of the lunch continues with happy conversation, all of us discussing what we would buy if we had Draco's money in our pockets. "See, this is why all of you are poor," That comment from Malfoy sure got a lot of response, "You can't handle the riches." The remainder of the time was a show of male posturing as they all decided to shout their wealth out to the whole world, "Come on, Granger." Malfoy reaches for my hand after paying the bill. "I want a walk."

* * *

"So, Baby Girl." I nod, looking to him as we walk together down the snowy streets of Muggle London. We had really come a long way in the years after the war. "How are you really?"

"Well, considering that I knew it was coming, I guess I am pretty low. I didn't think that having someone you don't care about say mean things to you, still hurts." I smile, licking my way along the base of scone, catching some of the falling whipped cream and moaning gently at the flavour. Malfoy watches me, holding onto his own scone and flushing slightly in the cold weather, "What?" I ask as his staring becomes a little unnerving after a while.

"I have to get married." He suddenly blurts before slapping his hands over his mouth.

I turn to look at him, forcing him to stop. "What?" I say, holding onto his arm and meeting his eyes head on.

"Yes, you heard me." He whispers, "If I want to stay rich, I have to marry by my twenty second birthday." Suddenly, I notice the hopeless expression in his eyes.

"So why have you spent all this time sleeping around with sluts who couldn't give a shit about anything other than the tickets to Hawaii that you promised them?" I ask, keeping my voice low as people try to listen in, assuming that it is some sort of lovers spat or something.

"I don't know, Granger!" He tells me, "Why do you always date the wrong men?" I sigh, slumping my shoulders and realising that he is right, we are both fucking hopeless when it comes to feelings and love and emotions.

"Maybe we should just get married, at least I can trust you to be kind and discreet..." I trail off, looking to a fallen paper that would have appeared blank if a Muggle looked at it. "_Instead of selling my story to a paper for money..._"

**_Granger and Mclaggen; A relationship on the Rocks _**

_According to Cormac Mclaggen, currently a Quidditch Player for the England National Team during the World Championships this year, this year's most unlikely couple have decided to call it a day on their relationship. _

_When seen out together, the duo had never seemed very intimate or together and now Cormac reveals why. "She didn't want me that way." _

_Who could deny someone with a body like this – pictures below – and when the man clearly loved her, as well._

_After two years it is no doubt that Cormac got bored, "She wouldn't even let me stay over, she keeps a tighter lock on her knickers than anyone I've ever known. She wouldn't have been worth the wait anyway."_

_So there you have it folks, maybe Viktor Krum really was lying all those years ago. Maybe the Virgin Granger really is just that. I guess we will have to wait for another boy to turn up neglected before we can really make up our minds; who knows we might just find the man who popped the know-it-all's cherry yet... _

_Writer – Parvati Patil_

"That cow," Pretty much sums up how I am feeling right now, "Parvati was supposed to be my friend! How can they publish this stuff anyway?" I groan, flipping through the paper and sighing to myself, "There goes my chance of finding Prince Charming, everyone will now just be vying for a chance at getting into my knickers so they can have a story to sell."

"Then why don't we get married?" whatever I was expecting, that was not it.

I smile, "Is that a proposal, Mr. Malfoy?" I ask, holding my hair over my shoulder and trying not to let the angry tears, at the article, escape. "Because you can do better than that!"

"Come on, Baby Girl." Malfoy says, reaching around to hold me gently, which was unusual in itself because he never normally does the touchy, touchy thing. "I know you wouldn't ever want me just for my money, we already own a business together, I would never tell anyone about what may or may not go on under the sheets and I love you."

This time I openly laugh, "Like a friend or an annoying little dog, you don't love me in a wife kind of way." I tell him, pulling out of his embrace and looking to my feet, "I think you should try and find someone who really loves you with everything they have."

Shaking his head, he takes hold of my hand again, "Think of all the Malfoy Books, Princess." He smiles, "You could read them any time you wanted to."

"That is your bribe? Books?" I ask, incredulously.

His smirks lightly, pulling on one of the curls that hand around my head, "Did it work?"

I think of all the blond haired goddesses that he has pursued in the past, there is no way that I could ever compare to them. Standing at a little over five foot five, I barely make it to his shoulder blade, my hair is still the bushy mess it was when I left Hogwarts – with only a little more curl than frizz now, but it is still pretty undesirable – and I hardly have a figure to die for. I'm not a Barbie Doll in disguise by any means. I'm not his ideal girl.

"No. You could do some much better than me, Malfoy." Walk around him, I trudge through the snow under my feet and leave him to follow at him own pace; "You need love, just like everyone else."

"We could grow to love each other."

"That never works."

"Just think about it." He says, taking hold on the lapels of my jacket and bringing his face closer to mine, he presses a soft kiss to my lips and before I can do anything to respond, he pulls away. "Please." And with that he leaves me standing alone in the middle of Oxford Street really considering that this may be my only option to find a decent guy.

* * *

**So, what did you think? please review, reviews bring chapters :) Constructive criticism is always welcome. i aim to get the chapters up every three days and hopefully they will all be about this length. if i havent posted in three days feel free to yell. **


	2. You Give Me Something

**Hey everyone, i want to say thank you for everyone who reviewed and favorited this story, you are all amazing and i hope to continue writing to the standard that you deserve. :)**

**this chapter is dedicated to Alaskantoad , Lizzy, Guest one and Guest 2 and svowles1690. I hope that you guys like this chapter too :)**

**p.s I was super excited for the positive feedback so i decided to update straight away. **

**Is anyone else excited for the UK premier of the new series of Nikita tomorrow night? because i live in the UK and therefore am a little late, please no spoilers, but i am super excited...**

* * *

Well, there was a lot to think about, I guess... I turn to leave Oxford Street and finally make it down a snow covered ally before I can apparate away. There are no leaves on the trees and there are big fluffy clouds in the sky that threaten snow and the air carries a brisk feel that has me pulling my cream coat closed over my dress.

There is something about it being the Christmas time of year that leaves me a little depressed, this is supposed to be a happy, joyous occasion and here I am moping over the fact that Cormac is a bigger dick than I thought – who apparently can't keep his mouth shut. And now, Draco has decided to spring the most unlikely event in history on me – a Malfoy-Granger union which would probably have his ancestors rolling in their graves.

Finally I make it home, leaving behind the tinsel covered store fronts of big department stores like _Marks and Spencers _and _John Lewis _for the little flat that I bought for myself with my compensation from the war. The green walls of the living room shine before my eyes and I look out of the large window to watch as the snow begins to fall again.

"Hello me!" I yell at the empty apartment. Inside I should be pretty satisfied that I have finally been ditched by Cormac; well, until he went and plastered my love life in the _Daily Prophet_ and has me as the number one Virgin Target in the whole of England.

Usually, the only guys girls have to worry about are the ones who are very clearly players. Like if Adrian Pucey came up to me at school and asked to get into my knickers that I would have known to shoot him down – maybe it would have been a little harder because of his body and his face... no I am not being shallow, just stating the obvious!... but if I held any stock in my virginity, and clearly I do because we are stuck with this awful dilemma now, I would have known that Adrian would not have been a good choice because there would be no more than love for himself, love for the act and the 'love of all that is holy' that I would have been screaming as his talented fingers bought me to orgasm. And then there would be the all crushing guilt that comes when he leaves the bed in the morning.

I'm not trying in any way to put Adrian down, but you just know that there is something about the way he walks, the way he talks and the way he has a queue the size of the M25 vying for his bed that he is not the love and roses kind of guy. And that is what I want. I want the love and roses and the sweet, sweet love making – I know, clichéd and boring and not really realistic... I'll probably end up with a half arsed Cadbury Cream Egg (_depending on the time of year but you get the idea) _a handful of free daisies from the local park and a two second fuck against the wall until he gets his rocks off and groans into my hair.

Suddenly, and this is a totally new revelation, I realised that this might all be my fault. Maybe this has happened because my expectations were too high; unrealistically high. But that is not fair! Why should I rip my knickers off for just anyone?

At twenty one here I am. Alone, with one marital prospect – my best friend who decided that marriage should just be another business arrangement! – and my knickers still tightly in place. Fuck off world, I can do exactly what I want with my own body.

I don't see why anyone would care anyway. I don't know why an article like that would be published... we didn't go round ready about Harry's first time did we? I think we can all assume it was probably less than spectacular – joking! – so why didn't we read about it? Oh right, Harry was in love with Ginny, she loved him back and they both told the papers to fuck off at the same time.

Turn the TV on because there is nothing like watching some crappy reality TV when you feel depressed and soon enough my sofa is full as my friends decide it is their opportunity to invade my breathing space. "Marcus, sit on your own cushion!" I yell when he picks me up and unceremoniously dumps me onto the next cushion.

"Hey, you know how much I hate sitting in the middle. I can't lean on you because I will squash you and cuddling up with Adrian is not an option!" He tells me before grabbing the remote and changing off of Marsterchef and onto today's Football game. I lean into Adrian and breathe deeply, pulling his heady scent into my lungs; he is all man... not like Cormac – _stop thinking about CORMAC! _

All of a sudden I find myself turning quickly in his arms and before he can stop me I have my lips pressed against his and my arms clawing him closer. Any thoughts I may have had prior vanish as Adrian pecks me lightly and pulls me away, "I just wanted to see what all the fuss was about." I tell him, shrugging and looking a Marcus quickly. "I don't get it, you feel the same as any other guy I've ever kissed, you just smell better." I stop, looking at him, "Maybe it's just me... maybe I can't feel it... maybe I _am _the problem!"

"No, Baby Girl, don't think like that." Adrian pulls me onto his lap and Marcus shifts a little closer. "When you find the right guy, you will have sparks and love and everything that you have ever dreamed of."

"I won't find the right guy." I tell him, standing up and walking over to the window where the Daily Prophet had landed this afternoon.

Shaking his head, Adrian walks up to me, "Sure you will, love," He says before I hand him the paper, my image clearly splayed on the front. "I am going to kill that Bastard!" he shakes his head, "And then I am going to take Marcus and we are going to slaughter Viktor Krum because he started this!"

There really is no option, not is Adrian and Marcus see the downside of this as well. Not if they too realised that I won't be able to find someone to love me for me and not what I am offering downstairs.

I guess that leaves me with no option. I guess Draco was right and there really is no choice. "I have to go out," I tell my shocked friends, marching to the floo and leaving them to sit and watch the game, "Food is in the fridge, help yourselves."

There was a shocked, "Where are you going?" from Marcus as I jumped into the fireplace, but I didn't answer as I called out _Malfoy Manor _before being taken away.

* * *

When I fall out the other end of the floo – undignified and in a heap on their precious tiles – the first thing I notice is that Lucius Malfoy is sitting on the sofa – all dignified and making me look worse that I already do – reading the Daily Prophet and then looking at me questioningly. There is no doubt in my mind that he saw my name and read the article, it would have been too convenient if he had just skipped it all together. "Mr. Malfoy." I acknowledge as I make my way towards him.

We are far from being bosom buddies, but I guess it is appropriate to say that out relationship has become more amicable over the last year or so. Especially when I began working with Draco and Mr. Malfoy became one of our main clients. "How is my favourite Malfoy doing?" I ask, sitting down on the sofa and prising the paper out of his hands. I take the front page from the magazine and rip it into tiny little pieces.

"Now, now, Miss. Granger... there was an article about a bushy-haired-little-know-it-all that I wanted to read!" he jokes as I set the paper aflame in my palm before vanishing in completely with a wave of my hand. "I never liked Parvati Patil anyway, or Cormac Mclaggen for that matter."

I look at him and take a little comfort in the smile that he provides me with, "I'm looking for Draco, have you seen him." He quickly checks the wards – a handy little trick he showed me – and he tells me that Draco is somewhere inside the Manor.

"Thank you." I tell him, standing up and walking to the door of the Parlour before going in search for the youngest Malfoy. A house elf points me in the right direction, her little pink pillowcase – one of Draco's birthday presents to me to keep all the house elves clean and happy... and the best part was watching Lucius Malfoy try to hold back the growl as he watched all of his house elves get kitted out in the pretty new outfits... Lucius gave up fighting it in the end – reaching to her knobbly knees.

The gardens are cold this time of year and the icy grass crunches under my feet as I clutch my cloak tighter about my body. I can see him standing on the edge of the manor lake, looking out of the water with a pensive expression on his face.

He doesn't notice me at first, he seems to be lost in his own little world as he looks at the icy surface, not caring about the weather either it seems as he sits there in a t-shirt. I stand quietly behind him as I try not to disrupt his peace and pull my cloak open, letting it fall onto his shoulders before I tie it gently around his neck and walk around in front of him. "Hey," He says as I take a seat between his legs and let his icy arms embrace me as he pulls the cloak over both of us.

I would be lying if I said that I instantly felt what I was longing for throughout the entire duration of my relationship with Cormac, because I didn't. There was nothing there other than the warmth that comes with friendship, but it is not like I expected feelings to just pop up from nowhere; like magic... because that would _really _be unrealistic.

I sigh, breathing in the smell that is uniquely him and pushing my body closer into his as I try to share my body heat. "Why are you here, Hermione?" he asks, holding onto me, but I can feel the reservation in his tone as if he knows that I am here to reject him and to tell him that he is not good enough.

When I was alone at home I counted the months. I counted exactly how long he would have before he would have to marry. His twenty second birthday is on June fifth giving him exactly six months today. "I'll do it," I tell him, looking out across the still waters of the lake as the undulate softly, caught somewhere on the boundary of turning the water to ice.

"What?" He asks, holding me tighter and pulling my face around to meet his. "What did you just say?" suddenly, I start panicking that he might have changed his mind, that he realised his mistake and doesn't want someone like me anymore... not when he could find someone beautiful and perfect. Not when he has people like Astoria Greengrass still sniffing around his ankles.

"Never mind." I wince slightly because there is a sudden influx of disappointment that I don't know how to take. I didn't know about this deal more than three hours ago and now I am unexpectedly saddened? The confusion of my emotions flutters through my head and I blink quickly to push away the fear of rejection.

There was a moment when we were standing together under the Christmas lights in the centre of London, that I thought he wanted it. That I considered the possibility that maybe '_Britain's Most Eligible Bachelor'_ could want me. Clearly, there was a little miscommunication between us.

"Did you just say yes?" his voice is commanding, forcing my eyes to lock with his smouldering grey orbs as he contemplates me, before a grin erupts on his face. "You just said _yes_!"

I start, the jumping back and forth between emotions has me a little dizzy, but the blinding smile he provides makes it all worth it.

Some people have said that I am maybe too selfless, that I do anything and everything for my friends when they need it, but sometimes I get this burning desire to make them happy... just like now. "Thank you," He gasps out, still stuck somewhere between shock and joy.

I smile weakly, there is something niggling at the back of my mind telling me that maybe I am making a mistake; i have never wanted anything more than to fall in love, but the happiness that I have given him means that I could never take back my word. He doesn't seem to notice as he looks me over and pulls me to stand before apparating us into his bedroom.

* * *

He pulls my cloak off and sets it on a chair, before waving his hand and lighting a fire in the grate. I smile, watching his Wand-less Magic as he busies himself. There is something fantastic about his power as he parades around the room; forwards and then out, like a peacock displaying his feathers he seizes all the power in the room, casting it away from himself in waves so that I have no choice but to feel it, no choice but to roll my stiff, cold wrists between my hands and wait as he calculates what is coming next.

I continue to watch him; his grey eyes sparkling endearingly as he nonchalantly swipes a hand through the air and the drapes fly open releasing light into the room, I had noticed the power he contained a few months ago. Usually, he tries to keep it under wraps, making sure to keep it unnoticeable when he does use it. He doesn't ever seem to be tired out by using Wand-less magic. It takes a lot out of me when I have to exert that kind of power; even setting the paper on fire in the parlour with Lucius took a little more energy than I am willing to admit. But Draco is so incredibly graceful to watch; it's actually beautiful because he doesn't even seem to feel the effects.

Shockingly, and sort of unfairly if I may just add considering the amount of times he has barged into my bedroom while I am half undressed and parading around sans knickers, I have never before visited his bedroom. The sparkling, silver sheets do not come as a surprise and, I guess, neither does the size of the place or the Slytherin memorabilia or pictures of him during his time at Hogwarts. The Wooden floor clicks under my heels and with another wave of Draco's hand, the trails of snow that I left behind have vanished. "You know," I say as I make my way over to the large, framed photo of the Slytherin Quidditch team from sixth year. "I lied this morning."

I quickly look over to him, his eyebrows meander their way up his forehead in question and he fixes his eyes on me. "About what?" He asks, watching me from his place seated on the bed, "If it's about doing the nasty with Mclaggan, then I don't want to know!" Smirking, he waggles his eyebrows and throws himself backwards onto the bed, his head lying lazily on one of the silk pillows and his shoes hanging off the end of his coverlet.

I glare at him and then flick my eyes back to the photo where he is standing in his Quidditch gear; smiling and waving at the camera, arms linked with Pucey's. "Adrian was not the only snake that I fancied."

"Really?" he asks, flicking one of his nails and looking mildly interested.

I flush, wondering if it would have been better to just keep my big mouth shut, but then I remember that in a few short months we are going to be married and I am going to have to bare myself to him anyway... so, so what if I share a few of my darkest secrets with him. "I used to have the biggest crush on you in Hogwarts."

"Really?" he repeats, sitting up and staring at me now with a bit more than a mild interest. His eyes flash in the light and I feel the heat crawling up my skin to settle on my cheeks.

I smile and pick up another photo, this one of him alone on his broom; kicking off from the ground, a huge smile on his face as he soars into the air. "Well, it was more of a crush on your Slytherin Quidditch Uniform," I amend; holding up the photo and watching him smile arrogantly. "And the way you looked in it." I scrunched up my face and then look back to the photo.

I flick the image of a conceited looking sixth year Draco with my thumb, "I always knew I had your knickers in a twist, Baby Girl." He throws his hands behind his head and puffs his chest out with pride, "And, I always knew you liked to watch me."

"Shut up!" I laugh, placing the photos back onto the shelf and jumping onto the bed next to him, "There was just something so manly and erotic about watching you take off into the air... I could not have liked you that much anyway," I tell him, looking up at the ceiling and realising that it is covered with stars like the Hogwarts great hall.

"Why's that?" He asks, rolling on his side and not believing a word that I say now that I have finally admitted to being attracted to his past bad boy image.

I smile, "Well I was always worried about Harry and Ron, praying to anyone that they would listen that they wouldn't die..." I trail off, getting ready to roll. "I couldn't care less if you broke your neck or not!" I laugh, spinning away as he tries to pounce on me, "No! Get off!" I giggle, struggling o breath as he catches me a rolls until he is perched above me.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say!"

"You weren't a very nice guy!" I retort.

Flicking his nose into the air, he gives me his most haughty expression. "I am now."

"You are now," I agree, pressing a kiss to his cheek and reveling in the blush that begins the shine on his cheeks.

He rolls off and turns to face me again. I already anticipate the awkward question by the mischievous glint in his eyes and the age old smirk that winds its way back onto his features, "So, did you ever dream of how I would take you?"

I laugh as a way to conceal the flush that threatens to take me over with embarrassment. "Fuck off!"

"So that's a yes." He smiles, taking some sort of pride in the fact that he was a teenage Hermione's wet dream. I knew I should have kept my big mouth shut.

"Yeah, in the Quidditch Equipment shed as you stripped me of my knickers and my dignity." I joke, looking back at him and sitting up on the side of the bed, he laughs sarcastically at my joke and moves to sit next to me.

He takes my hand in his and examines it, running one of his fingers down each of mine as he breaths deeply and looks like he is trying to steel himself before saying something, "There are some conditions though, Baby Girl."

"Ok," I say, not really understanding what he is going to say.

"We can't ever get a divorce," he informs me, "You can't ever cheat on me and you have to have a child by me within two years."

"I knew about the divorce and I hope that you know that I would never cheat on you anyway," he nods and I continue; the idea of having a baby with him is a little weird. I would never have considered it before, I hadn't even thought of him in a sexual way since we had become friends... the last time I had considered that we could maybe have a sexual interlude was the first day after we started working together. Maybe that was because Adrian took him place. Who knows?

"I guess having a baby was an obvious condition, in hindsight." I tell him, "But I have some conditions of my own,"

"Ok, shoot." He releases my hand, "I'm sure they will be reasonable... I could always make that Quidditch Fantasy of yours come true!"

"I knew I should have never told you about that!" I yell, holding onto the side of the bed and scrunching my hands into fists. "My first condition," I say, watching him as he looks right into my eyes, "Is that we wait until the night of our wedding to... you know,"

He smiles, taking hold of my hand again and for the first time his eyes show a kindness and openness that I have never seen before. Instead of cutting, icy grey they mellow into fluffy clouds that make me smile in return. "I was never going to do it any other way,"

"And I get to choose how we... you know."

"What, you want to choose what position we use?" He looks confused as he raises his eyebrows and looks at me weirdly.

Giggling, I squeeze his fingers and look down, "No, I have a fantasy of how it will be done and I only get you, so we are doing it my way!" I smile, "I am perfectly happy having you take control of the rest of it,"

"Very well," smirking, his eyes return to their mischievous playfulness which has me feeling pretty stupid.

I nod, leaving that trail of thought behind and rolling my shoulder to ease some of the tension that has built up from sitting still for so long, "My last condition is that you have to play an active role in our children's life... No, 'there is a nanny for this' or 'the elves can do that'."

"I promise that I will always be around." He tells me, squeezing my face between his hands and pressing a kiss lightly to my cheek. Still no sparks, but imagining him in that Quidditch Uniform has me pretty hyped up. Maybe he is right and it will come with time.

My attraction to him was there once; I guess I can hope it will return. He's my best friend, maybe this is how my relationship was supposed to start. Then again, maybe it is too much to hope that this was all meant to be.

"So..." He moves to perch on one knee; his black trousers and tight, white shirt making him look like some male model from a magazine as he runs his hands through his hair and pulls a little box out of his trousers. "Will you do me the honour of being my best friend and becoming my wife?"

I smile and even though I know that this is all arranged, I still get some real tears pooling behind my eyes at the idea that in a few short months I am going to be marries, "Shouldn't you take me on a date first?" His face scrunches in disbelief and I burst out laughing, "Of course I'll marry you."

There is no sweet kiss after, just an awkward hug, but it should get better.

* * *

**Hopefully you all enjoyed this chapter, please review to tell me what you think...**

**Hopefully Lucius is not to ooc but i will build on and explain their relationship better in future chapters.**

**P.s 2 - i know that Malfoy is supposed to be younger than Hermione, but i made a mistake in the first chapter and wrote twenty second instead of twenty first, so in my story draco is a few months older than hermione to make the story follow correctly...**


	3. You Make It Real

**Hey everyone, thank you so much to those that reviewed. **

**In response to one of the reviews – Hermione didn't ask for draco's fidelity not because she would be okay with him cheating on her, but because when Draco told his conditions they were supposed to be the conditions of the binding – valid for both of them and non optional – hermione's conditions were more personal and what she desired from him. **

**Sorry if that was not clear. :) in future I will try to remember that when someone else reads it they don't already know what I do about the story. When I proof read I know what it is supposed to mean so it all makes sense to me, sorry about that! :)**

* * *

There is something about the atmosphere, now I had finally accepted the ring from Draco – a platinum band with a large black stone that looks like a Malfoy family heirloom; which is probably older than America – that has a soft tension falling over the room and for a moment I wonder if we are ever going to be 'just us' like we used to be.

I start to fear that maybe this is going to ruin everything about us. We used to be happy just being friends. I used to love spending time together and snuggling up on the sofa as I educated him on muggle technology and he taught me about proper table manners – god; what that boy does for fun! – Because it was all so simple and carefree.

The snow hasn't stopped falling outside the window and for a moment we just watch it together in silence. "I guess it is time to tell your mother and father then?" I look towards the blond man beside me – it's his natural colour... I lost _that _five galleons; I even knew Blaise was a slippery bastard, at least next time I know not to bet against him!

Nodding, his eyes finally draw away from the weather and turn to look at me; there is something in the grey orbs that makes me start, something I have never seen before but I don't have time to figure it out because as soon as it appears he schools it. "Yeah... I guess now would be the best time." He smiles and moves his hand from the silver sheet between us to touch the top of my thigh and he watches me apprehensively.

"Draco?" I ask, holding my breath and trying to figure out that damn look in his eyes, "I have to go." I stand, jumping away from his touch and moving towards the door.

"What about my parents?" He stands up as I do, watching me cautiously as I take the brass handle in my grip and twist the knob between my fingers. When it doesn't twist I turn to look at him expectantly.

Shaking my head, the strange sensation brought on by the closeness still hasn't abated and I feel like the only thing I need now is fresh air and a little time to think things over. Suddenly, the ring on my finger feels all too heavy and I try to rip it off, "Second thoughts already?"

"Draco, please let me out!" I pull on the handle again and watch his fingers move almost imperceptibly as he drags the door back into the frame. "That's not fair." I tell him, eyeing his wand as it sits on the bedside table ten feet away and knowing that, even without his wand, he still has more power in one hand then I do in my whole body. "Bastard!"

"No, I always let you run away from things, not anymore!" he moves closer and I back into the door, trying the knob as he seems distracted but it still doesn't turn. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he reaches me and blocks me with his hands on either side on my head, "The ring will never come off; it's an old family tradition, I assume to trap the women into marriage after they find out what the Malfoy's are really like."

I look into his eyes as they grow predatory, backing me into the wall and seeming to enjoy my reaction, "I guess you had to inherit your personality from somewhere!" I smile, watching as his face shatters into a grin and all the tension in his shoulders seems to die away as he presses his fingers into the wood by my head."You are not going to pull a complete one eighty on me now, are you?" I ask, pressing my hands into the front of his shirt and trying to hold his advancing body far enough away so that his head still appears as one.

As I watch him, he shakes his head from side to side; his blond hair falling into his eyes as he does so. "Never, Baby Girl," He smiles, holding onto one of my hips with a long fingered hand while continuing to block me in with the other on the door frame. "Tell me what's wrong."

"I don't know what to think, I'm a bit overwhelmed." I tell him, looking up at him as he blinks gently, his eyes kind and sweet and everything you wouldn't expect from Draco Malfoy. "I'm going to be marrying my best friend."

"That's the best way to do it."

"How the fuck would you know?" I slap my hand over my mouth, appalled at my own language and suddenly we both burst into hysterics. "Sorry, I don't know where that came from."

The hand not resting on my hip moves to push my hair back behind my shoulder and I shut my eyes as a strange sensation washes over my stomach, "We didn't kiss after I gave you the ring, you ran away too fast!"

"I don't know if I want to kiss you right now," I tell him honestly, there is just too much at stake. I've only ever kissed three boys; two were complete arseholes and one was gay, so it's not like I ever received any complements. ViKtor and Cormac just slammed their lips into mine and hoped for the best, while Ron slobbered everywhere and I sort of just accepted it as it was.

What if I am completely rubbish at it? What if he decides that we have nothing but he can't take the ring back, a wedding without the physical aspect would be unfair on both of us.

"Stop over thinking things!" he tells me, grabbing onto me by the collar of my cloak and pulling me closer into his warm, inviting body. Again there is this strange tingle inside me and I don't understand where it has come from. I am far from being in love with Draco Malfoy and yesterday I would have claimed that I had no sexual attraction to him either.

Today however, there is something deep inside of me that purrs when he runs one of his hands down to the small of my back under my cloak and presses us closer together, "It's the partial bonding from the ring," Draco tells me, his thumb making small circles on the bare skin between my jeans and top. "It gives us a strange sort of sensation, not as much as the full bonding when we are married, but it draws us closer together and makes us want each other... as soon as you kiss me it will go." He smiles and his lips brush ever so gently over mine.

The beast in my chest rears and I grab onto his shoulders, pulling him closer to me as he fists a hand into my hair and cups the back of my head gently. "Draco," I moan, letting him lift my legs from the ground and push me against the door. Gripping him ever closer, our lips collide again; pushing and pulling at each other's until something snaps inside me. "Stop!"

He releases me, holding onto my hips and letting my feet slide down his body until I reach the floor. "Sorry about that." He smiles, pulling away and taking my hand in his, his lips look swollen and I can assume that mine look very much the same way.

I unlock our fingers and clasp my hands together away from where he can reach them, "Open the door please, Draco. We must go and inform your parents of our impending nuptials."

"Baby Girl–" he begins but I stop him with a placid shake of my head.

"Please open the door, Draco." I whisper into the quiet room, growing dark now that the sun has begun to set.

* * *

**Hey, please dont hate me for the super short chapter, I will update again either tonight or tomorrow with an extra long chapter, I just thought that their first kiss, however awkward it was, should have its own chapter. **


End file.
